


Steam

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of Bones’ onboard R&R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The sauna is unusually empty. 

Well, for a general lull like this, anyway. Given the giant catastrophe of a mission the crew just went through, it’s strange to not have others letting off steam on the rec deck, crowding into the pool and hot tub and everywhere else. Though, the gardens were fuller when he passed them. He should’ve stopped for a drink...

But the sauna, simmered down to a manageable heat, is just the sort of R and R Leonard needs right now. The sort of thing he’s suggested, rather forcefully, to half the crew. After all, the storm’s over, the Klingon mess long since left behind, and now they’re headed peacefully back to a starbase for a quick patch up and all that rest they need. 

So he isn’t particularly surprised when he hears the authentically wooden door open, but he opens his eyes out of curiosity all the same. He half expects Sulu and Chekov—they were sparring wildly last he checked—but instead it’s the familiar, handsome face of the best friend he _just_ kicked out of sickbay. 

Leonard straightens up from his spot in the corner. His fingers curl around the bench’s ledge, face automatically working into a scowl, and he leans forward to scold, “What part of ‘rest’ didn’t you understand?”

Jim just shrugs that too-cute sheepish smile and strolls right in. The door swings shut behind him, the cool air cut off and the steam billowing up again. Jim’s already sweaty. He’s got one white towel wrapped around his waist, like Leonard, but another, smaller one around his shoulders, and Leonard instantly gets the mental image of Jim rolling around the exercise mats in his shamefully-tight red pants. As impervious to Leonard’s frown as usual, Jim walks right up to him, turns, and takes a seat on the bench. 

Jim shuffles to get comfortable, broad shoulders leaning back against the wood wall, feet stretching out, brown hair slicked down but still in that too-perfect wave. Once he’s settled in, he turns a knowing smile to Leonard and says, “That’s exactly what I’m here for.”

Leonard snorts. “And just a minute ago? You better not’ve been rolling around out there with the hobgoblin after I just told you to take it easy.”

Jim waves a dismissive hand. “Does anyone besides me ever tell you you fret too much, Bones?” And he shuffles closer to Leonard, so close that their towels touch and Leonard deliberately moves his knee away to stop skin-on-skin; it’s too hot for that and he’s semi-mad. (It’s always hard to stay fully mad at Jim, especially with how used to Jim evading doctor’s orders he is, but Leonard tries for all he’s worth.)

“Spock. Which just shows he’s as troublesome as his captain.” 

Jim chuckles. But he’s still moving. He presses closer, so their sides touch, Jim’s burning shoulder searing into his, and Leonard grunts, looking down, ready to complain but already knowing what Jim’s going for. Jim shifts his legs once before throwing one casually over Leonard’s lap and turning his whole body so he can drape himself over Leonard’s, head leaning down on Leonard’s shoulder. Leonard’s sturdy but not the muscled Adonis that his captain is, so he slumps a little under the weight. Jim doesn’t seem to mind, just sighs contentedly like it’s perfectly normal for officers to collapse onto each other mid-argument. 

“’Night, Bones.”’

“Very funny,” Leonard grumbles, “and what’re you going to tell the next poor soul that walks in here?” It’s not exactly professional behaviour, which Jim, for all his charm and silliness and quirks, is usually much better at.

“I’m going to ask them how they overrode the captain’s command; I had the computer book this room off.” Figures. Leonard makes a disapproving noise in lieu of any other real complaints, and Jim laughs, “But if they really want to know, I can always explain how remarkably comfortable your shoulders are.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.”

“Prescribe more rest and play my pillow. That’s an order, Doctor.”

Leonard’s never been one to ignore a direct order. So he sighs and makes a show of giving in. He leans his head back against the wall, but inevitably turns to press his cheek into Jim’s head instead, and Jim’s hair is soft, if damp. 

All of Jim’s body is soft, too-warm and moist, and he reeks of sweat and musk and general _man_ , but it’s a scent Leonard enjoys. Like the feeling of Jim’s body, even if it’s heavy and awkward and they’re too old to cuddle like schoolboys with crushes. He can’t imagine his shoulder’s actually that comfortable, but Jim doesn’t complain. 

Jim just relaxes against him, and Leonard dissolves into slumping back and not mad at all, just amused and fond and sure he’ll still be here long after he’s a prune.


End file.
